Remnant: Tokushusakusengun
by InfinityGamer104
Summary: The Vale Special Forces Group is a mysterious and secret Counter-Terrorism Unit in Vale. Blake Belladonna is accepted into Beacon, but how long before her friends discover her membership in the organization? Slight Rainbow Six Siege elements inside! Slight AU for Blake! Note: This is an early draft of the story and the first chapter will be cleaned up soon!


**Remnant:** Tokushusakusengun

 **Chapter 1:** Introductions

* * *

 **? POV**

Operation Leader Blake, Codename _Sakura,_ was the Squad leader of the 1st Squad, 4th Platoon, 1st Special Forces Group Company, of the Vale Special Forces Group. Specializing in Urban Warfare, her all-female squad of 8 was the only _professional_ Anti-Terrorism unit in Vale. Huntsmen certainly weren't professional enough for the job in her opinion.

With her in downtown Vale en route to another typical hostage situation by the White Fang was also her second in command, Blanc, Codename _Shiro._ They were driving one of the two black Komatsu LAVs, specifically made for her squad, each fitting 4 fully armored operators. The members of the squad only knew eachothers first name and their codename, they had never seen eachothers faces as they would come and go with it covered and so far noone had been injured enough to warrant the removal of their balaclavas.

As the squad reached it's destination in the Vale Commercial District two Armored Vehicles skidded to a halt, and out stepped 8 figures clad in identical pitch black armor.

First out was of course Operation Leader Sakura, wielding her standard issue M4A1 Carbine with an extended magazine, ACOG sights, a vertical foregrip, suppressor and laser sights. Her shoulder-length black hair was seen barely sticking out of her helmet, and an all black balaclava covered her face except for the eyes, where a black visor was.

The helmet was standard issue for the squad, and had a built-in HUD showing the status of her fellow squad members, built-in thermal and night vision, as well as a very experimental feature which would link up your weapons built-in camera to the HUD and it would allow the operators to peek around corners and out of cover without actually showing their heads. The helmet could also identify IFF tags of their squad and show it on the HUD which allowed the operators to look identical from the outside while still being able to identify who was who. For communication the helmet had a standard operator microphone, as well as a special sub-vocal microphone which could convert the tiny movements of the vocal chords when you were thinking into sound, both of which sent their voice onto an encrypted frequency.

As for armor they all used a standard all black BDU made out of an expensive carbon fibre polymer as well as Ultra-Light-Ultra-Dense Kevlar Armor plates. This kind of kevlar was secret outside of the Vale Special Forces Group and allowed the operators to wear Ultra-Dense armor plates to stop anything short of a .50 Cal Armor-Piercing Bullet from a Sniper Rifle. To top it off they wore black Ultra-Silent Combat Boots making them essentially silent to any normal human and most faunus.

The universal side-arm of the platoon was the USP with a suppressor and a laser dot sight, and they utilized various grenades, such as smoke, fragmentation, stun and gas for both lethal and non-lethal operations, depending on the type of operation they were performing. They all also had a titanium combat knife for close quarters combat.

Second out was Shiro, wielding nearly the exact same loadout as Sakura except that she chose the HK416 Assault Rifle, and a laser dot sight. Both her and Sakura were intended to be quite versatile and therefore were not specialized in any significant way, except that Shiro was the Tech Specialist of the team, and carried a special tablet for hacking and disrupting communications and also a drone to conduct reconnaissance.

Third out was the rest of Black Squad and it's first member was Azura, Codename _Ao,_ the resident tank of Black Squad. Wielding a large riotshield and a suppressed USP she was meant to be at the front of an assault. She also had a MP7 on her as a backup weapon.

Next up was Mauve, Codename _Midori,_ one of the Close Quarters Combat Specialists on the platoon. She dualwielded her USP and Combat Knife and was excellent at fighting with just her bare hands as well. She also kept another Combat Knife on her in the event of that she lost the other one and her pistol.

After Mauve came Amethyst, Codename _Murasaki._ She specialized in explosives as well as being an infiltrator, as she would often sneak in and plant or disable remotely detonated charges or gas bombs in a building. She carried an USP with a silencer, an extremely expensive piece of equipment compared to a suppressor, and a Bomb Defusal Kit with her. When she wasn't planting explosives and attacking from the front she would equip herself with breaching charges. If she was infiltrating a compound she would then pass on the breaching charges to Ao.

Sniper of the group was Onyx, Codename _**Kudo.**_ Fielding the soon to be outdated M24 Sniper Weapon System she was one of, if not the best marksman on Remnant. As all others she also had a Suppressed USP and a Combat Knife. Utilizing her HUDs features she could also use the 3-9x Scope and the 10x Scope to zoom in and view the magnified image on the HUD.

Second to last was the medic Crystal, Codename _**Momoiro.**_ She wielded the same M4A1 as Sakura, and with the same modifications as well. In addition she also carried a standard First Aid Kit plus, she had her completely custom gel which would seal up your wounds temporarily until you could get proper medical attention from her or a doctor. She called the gel "BioGel", and was only available to the VSFG.

Last out was the weapons nut, Skye, Codename _**Akai.**_ Using the HK417 Battle Rifle she was the squad's Heavy Weapons specialist. Her heaviest armament was the Howa 84RR Anti-Tank Weapon, in case the enemy had armored vehicles or such. Also having the standard suppressed USP strapped to her thigh she was by all means ready for anything.

Checking up on their equipment while they were walking silently towards the 3 story building they readied themselves for hostage extraction while Kudo provided overwatch.

Shiro's reconnaissance revealed approximately 15 White Fang grunts standing around in the building. They were on alert because of the drone but were clearly new to the job as they had no idea how to stay out of the line of sight from windows and such.

Murasaki began planting a breaching charge on the main door of the building while Sakura recited the plan for herself one more time.

* * *

AN: I am a bit rusty on writing but I'll get better with time. I don't really know where I'm going with this yet, but it is slightly AU with Blake but will more or less follow the main story. The introduction part is quite boring I know but I had to get quite a lot of detail in. And yes, this is a complete rip-off of the IRL Special Forces Group (in terms of name and such) _Tokushusakusengun_ which is the Anti-Terrorist Unit of Japan. _  
_

Thank you for reading and see you next time!


End file.
